


Instintos naturales

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Traits, Drama, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«¿Qué olor es ese? Es el olor del amor.» Ir contra el orden establecido de las cosas y entregarse a la ceguera de los instintos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Días lluviosos y fresas

Su madre se lo había dicho en más de una oportunidad cuando era un crío, más para prevenirlo que atemorizarlo: llegaría a cierta edad en la que dejaría de ser un simple cachorro para convertirse en casi un adulto. Las transformaciones en su cuerpo serían más notables y el olor de las chicas despertaría en él sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido. Tom no tenía miedo al cambio. Aunque, a decir verdad, hasta ahora no había estado cara a cara con esa urgencia que en más de una oportunidad había causado alborotos en su escuela.

—Morirás virgen —se mofó Georg, elevando su cola con interés cuando un grupo de féminas con las hormonas en pleno despertar pasó cerca de su mesa. Olisqueó en el aire satisfecho—. Esto es vida.

—¿Sí? —murmuró Tom.

—Son hembras más que dispuestas. ¡Claro que sí! —dijo Georg con el ceño fruncido.

Bajando las orejas color caramelo a su cabeza como si quisiera mimetizarlas entre sus pesadas rastas rubias y pegando su cola del mismo color a su pierna, Tom se hundió en su asiento. Se sentía avergonzado por su falta de interés, pero no podía evitarlo. El flirteo del que en ocasiones era objeto y la esencia que a veces llegaba a su nariz no le provocaba nada en absoluto, nada del revoloteo de bichos en la panza que su mamá describió ni sentir que los testículos se le hinchaban como bolas, como Georg (sin nada de delicadeza) se lo había puntualizado. Empezaba a creer que algo iba mal con él, era el único cachorro casto de dieciséis años en kilómetros a la redonda.

—Cada quien despierta a su propio tiempo. No te atormentes —le recomendó Gustav, otro de sus amigos, cuando le exteriorizó su preocupación.

A diferencia de Georg y de él, que tenían características perrunas, Gustav era de los seres gato. Ambas especies convivían en paz, a pesar de que algunos considerados «puristas» optaban por mantener sus relaciones tanto personales como profesionales en su línea, estableciendo amistades y negocios única y estrictamente con gente de su propia raza. Tom siempre había creído que aquello era estúpido y cuando comprobó que Gustav, su vecino un par de años mayor, tenía la comprensión y paciencia de las que Georg carecía, se había apegado al muchacho.

—¿Qué tal si soy asexual? —preguntó con voz baja, revolviendo de manera nerviosa la cuchara en su bol de helado derretido.

Eso sería desbalance químico y significaría doctores. Ante el simple pensamiento, la nariz de Tom se arrugó.

—Debes esperar a los dieciocho para saberlo, todavía eres joven —dijo Gustav con la misma calma de siempre—. Tal vez solo reacciones frente tu persona ideal.

Se había escuchado casos de sujetos que, sin explicación alguna, solo podían estar sexualmente con determinada persona. Era un misterio que la ciencia no podía resolver. Al angustiado Tom solo le importaba dejar de ser distinto del resto y que los cuchicheos ya no se extendieran como pólvora.

—¿Cómo fue lo tuyo? —Las mejillas de Gustav se tiñeron de grana, como si el recuerdo fuera vergonzoso—. Vamos, cuéntame —pidió moviendo su cola de lado a lado en muestra de curiosidad.

Gustav tomó aire. Sus temas de conversación eran más ligeros y no había sido hasta pocas semanas atrás que Tom estaba preocupándose por su falta de deseo.

—Pasó cuando tenía catorce, en un viaje con mis padres. La chica era irlandesa. Todo se te nubla, ella te muestra su predisposición y, bueno —su sonrojo se intensificó—, se da. Es genial.

Tom suspiró por el tono soñador de Gustav.

—¿La volviste a ver?

La confusión en las facciones de su amigo le hizo sentirse alienado. No comprendía bien las reglas de ese mundo al que era tan ajeno, no tenía un hambre voraz por sexo por alguien preciso ni por nadie en general.

Desde siempre las ansias primitivas que tenían los adolescentes aún sin capacidad reproductiva habían sido aceptadas, ya que a medida que crecían estas se volvían controlables; y los jóvenes se convertían de individuos guiados por su apetencia a adultos moderados que recién entonces podían tener sus propios cachorros. Si no estaba pasando por eso ahora mismo, cuando todos los muchachos y muchachas de su edad sí, era probable que tuviera que hacerse revisar y seguir siendo señalado como el chico santo de la escuela, algo que lo acomplejaba más allá de las palabras.

 

 

Después de una noche en la que se soñó que era perseguido por una turba furiosa que llevaba carteles que rezaban «condenen al virgen», Tom no tenía demasiado ánimo para ir a la escuela. Sin otra elección, lo que hizo fue no entrar a los salones y tenderse en el césped que rodeaba al campo de fútbol. Sacó sus audífonos adecuados a sus orejas, los puso a volumen alto y apoyó la cabeza contra su mochila, moviendo su cola esponjosa al ritmo de la música.

A solas con Samy Deluxe y sin peligro de que nadie lo molestara o criticase su desinterés, estaba tan bien que incluso sus párpados empezaron a caer, laxo por los suaves rayos de sol que le calentaban. Ese era estado en el que se hallaba cuando al fin sucedió.

Fue de pronto, imprevisible. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron automáticamente cuanto pudieron para absorber cierto olor que llegó a él, y podría haber jurado que su sexo saltó dentro de sus pantalones. Tom se sentó de golpe y miró a sus costados respirando pesado, muy ruborizado y cubierto de sudor frío.

 _Fresas con vainilla y chantilly, tierra húmeda, deseo_. Deseo, mucho deseo.

—Mierda —susurró. La esencia lo envolvía como una caricia invitante, pero cuando logró encontrar cuál era su fuente, la garganta se le cerró.

«Perritos con perritos, y gatitos con gatitos», aquello también se lo había explicado su madre. Era una ley tácita, y quienes la violaban (porque había parejas así) pasaban a ser mal vistos por la sociedad, en especial por los puristas que los tildaban como una aberración. Lo sabía, ¿pero cómo explicárselo a sus zonas bajas y a su cerebro entumecido? Frente a él caminaba desorientada una chica de más o menos su edad, una oreja bien parada prestando atención al papel que leía y la otra contra su cabeza. Tenía una larga cabellera negra, maquillaje tenue que realzaba su belleza y estaba vestida con jeans oscuros y una camiseta con un logo que decía The Smiths.

Era esbelta, tal vez demasiado delgada y alta, pero sin duda preciosa.

Para Tom eso no tenía tanta relevancia como hubiese querido. Era el olor que emanaba su cuerpo lo que lo llevó a levantarse como un resorte y caminar hacia ella, salvando los metros que los separaban. Antes de llegar a la chica, esta había girado a él por impulso. Tenía la cara muy acalorada y sus labios formaban una línea fina. El aroma que amenazaba con volverlo loco incrementó y entendió que Georg no había exagerado al decir que sentiría que sus partes íntimas iban a explotar. Tom no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación.

—Ho-hola —dijo tartamudeando—. Soy Tom.

—Bill. Soy, ehm, nuevo, y…

—¿Bill? —inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos, su respiración remecida—. ¿Eres un chico?

Ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta antes de correr hasta donde estaba su mochila y haber desaparecido hacia la salida sin darle relevancia a si lo sancionaban. Sus hormonas no solo habían reaccionado por alguien de una especie distinta sino también ese alguien era de su mismo sexo.

Si antes estaba martirizado por tener la lívido inexistente, ahora debía estarlo por haber caído de modo irremediable por un ser prohibido.

 

 

—Tal vez… ¿tal vez si te acuestas con él una vez todo desaparezca? —fue el consejo que Georg le dio cuando le contó el problema. Gustav hizo un sonido indefinido y Georg viró hacia él—. ¿Alguna idea, gato?

—Sorprendentemente, puede que el perro tenga razón —fue lo que dijo Gustav. Tom estaba acostumbrado a sus ‘muestras de cariño’, así que no comentó nada al respecto. Lo que sí hizo fue abrazarse todavía más a sus piernas y afligirse por lo que consideraba mala, pésima suerte.

—No pienso hacer eso —declaró—. Controlaré mis impulsos.

Georg y Gustav, para su extremo desaliento, estuvieron de acuerdo en que moriría en el intento. Bajo sus risas que solo le provocaban las ganas de volverse una paria social que nunca saldría de casa, se dejó caer horizontal en el suelo de su habitación, el lugar donde había reunido a sus dos mejores amigos para ponerles al tanto de lo que le había sucedido. O al menos parte de.

Ninguno de ellos tenía padres puristas, sin embargo, no eran tan cachorros como para no comprender cómo funcionaba el mundo. Había activistas que buscaban defender los derechos de las uniones de ese tercer tipo, pero era una constante lucha social aparentemente interminable.

Además, era un chico. Hasta el momento, Tom ni había detenido la mirada más de un segundo en uno que no fuera su amigo o con el que tuviera que hablar por alguna razón. «Bill», formuló su mente y simplemente eso, más el recuerdo de lo que era su aroma, bastó para volverlo una revolución de químicos.

—¿Qué olor es ese? —preguntó Georg olfateando el aire.

—Es el olor del amor —dijo Gustav en burla, haciendo que las mejillas de Tom quemaran de vergüenza, poniéndose como dos focos brillantes color rojo, lo cual no evitó que echara de su dormitorio a los otros dos adolescentes prácticamente a empujones y patadas.

 

 

El encuentro con Bill no marcó más que el comienzo. Huirle como si fuera la peste cuando lo veía en algún corredor o en el comedor fue fácil; obtenía miradas extrañadas, pero siempre había sido así, por lo que no era nada nuevo. El problema fue en las clases, o mejor puesto, la clase de Sociales, que era la que compartían para su sufrimiento. El día en el que fue amenazado para que asistiera debido a sus múltiples faltas, ingresó al aula arrastrando los pies y se sentó en el fondo, al lado de la ventana que procuró que estuviese abierta.

No fue suficiente.

_Tierra húmeda después de una ligera llovizna, pastel de fresas…_

—¡Kaulitz! —El chillido lo despertó de su ensoñación. Se sentía excitado, desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de la cola que por el susto de haber sido descubierto la tenía rígida—. ¡Ese olor, por el amor de Dios! —siguió su maestra, señalándole la puerta—. Vaya a encargarse de sus asuntos ahora mismo. Está perturbando a los demás estudiantes.

Tom quiso morir. Que el suelo se abriese y se lo tragara para siempre.

Había presenciado a compañeros de estudios en esa situación, incluso en algunas más embarazosas, y siempre había reído internamente. Ahora sabía que ser el protagonista de tales arrebatos aromáticos era lo peor del mundo. Masturbarse cada noche y cada mañana, y cuando podía (algo de lo que antes no había tenido necesidad), no servía si se cruzaba con Bill y su esencia enloquecedora.

 

 

—A mí también me pasa.

En un brinco, Tom estaba al otro lado de la banca. El timbre de la salida había sonado hacía mucho y en vez de dirigirse a su casa a refugiarse en su cuarto hasta que una nueva era glacial arribara, se había quedado en el parque vacío.

—Hace mucho frío, ¿no? Estamos recién en septiembre, pero los cambios climáticos están locos —siguió hablando el recién llegado, como si no hubiese dicho su oración previa. Bill sobó sus manos juntas y sopló entre ellas.

_Fresas maduras, rojas, listas para comer…_

Corría un suave viento en dirección contraria a la que estaba Bill, lo cual en unión a sus pensamientos habían impedido que sintiera su presencia, pero ahora no ayudaba mucho. De nuevo le estaba ocurriendo, la fragancia era como brazos inflexibles que lo envolvían y decían _ven, ven a mí_. Y Tom no quería más que _ir_. Bajó sus orejas, contuvo la exhalación que tenía en la garganta y contó regresivamente sin sonido para marcharse.

—¡No te vayas! —pidió Bill de forma intempestiva cuando su conteo llegaba a uno. Una de sus manos se pegó a su brazo y Tom juró que _dolía_ —. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Esa vez que se había alejado de Bill corriendo no fue sino la primera de muchas en las que había dejado frustrados los deseos del otro chico de charlar. (Porque su organismo ponía “hablar” como la última acción que quería realizar en presencia del otro).

—No puedo —murmuró, liberándose del agarre con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Bill suspiró y se inclinó hacia él, solo un poco. Sin embargo, _mucho_ más de lo que era capaz de soportar.

 _Fresas, tierra húmeda, locura._ Jodida locura.

Era una locura, exacto. Debía plantearse seriamente cambiar de escuela, se lo diría a su mamá esa misma tarde, inventaría motivos sobre la marcha y cruzaría dedos para que le creyera. Pero esos eran pensamientos demasiados vagos y sin orden debido a que, sin poder controlarse, su cola de repente estaba envolviendo el cuello de Bill, haciendo la suficiente fuerza para terminar de atraerlo y besarlo. El beso fue como fuegos artificiales, mucho mejor de lo que había soñado, alimentando su delirio a niveles incalculables. Cuando una lengua rozó la suya y un canino se clavó sin vigor en su labio inferior, perdió todo sentido de realidad. Coló su mano por debajo de la chaqueta y camiseta de Bill, sus dedos fríos entrando en contacto con una piel tibia que se escarapeló a su toque.

—¡Tom, ¿qué haces?!

Era Georg. El razonamiento no volvió enseguida a su cabeza, menos cuando Bill, también en su propio aturdimiento, no hacía más que ronronear.

—Tom, es un _gato_ —siguió Georg, estupefacto, antes de halarlo con vigor de uno de sus brazos y separarlo de Bill, incluso cuando quiso presentar pelea—. Vuelve a tus sentidos, hombre. Nos habías dicho que te gustaba un chico, ¡pero jamás mencionaste que era un gato!

Estaban ya a varios metros de Bill, que se había quedado en la banca parpadeando continuamente y pasándose las manos por el cabello y las orejas. Tom seguía sintiendo leves rastros de su olor, pero sus neuronas habían reiniciado su labor sin el embrujo y estaba espantado. Espantado porque se sabía capaz de haber llegado al final con Bill ahí mismo, en un lugar público, y porque Georg ahora tenía conocimiento lo que estaba empeñado en que permanecería como su secreto.

 

 

—No puedo dominarme —musitó derrotado cuando estuvo a salvo en su casa y Gustav había llegado—. No sé qué haré.

—¡Es un gato!

—Hey —dijo Gustav a la defensiva, pero Georg lo miró y él sacudió la mano en el aire, dando a entender que sabía bien cuál era el punto—. Hay que ser justos, nadie puede controlar quién le atrae. Es como una…

—Desviación —elaboró Tom, interrumpiéndolo.

Georg tenía mucho que expresar al respecto, sin embargo, ahora fue Gustav quien le miró significativamente. Aspiró, espiró y trató de ser sensato.

—Bill es agradable y me cae bastante bien. Lo conozco porque está interesado en unirse al club de música —pronunció Georg, queriendo justificar a hormonas ciegas. La comprensión le golpeó—. Oh, es por eso que no querías ni estar en el mismo ambiente que él. Creí que era porque no soportabas tener que compartir el título del niño lindo y virgen con otro más.

—¿Lindo y virgen? —preguntó Tom con las cejas alzadas. Gustav soltó una risita.

—¿No lo sabías? —cuestionó Georg a su vez, enarcando una ceja.

Tom alzó los hombros. Así como había rehuido a su presencia, también se negó a entablar conversaciones que girasen en torno al «chico nuevo». Sus divagues y contradicciones emocionales lo dejaron mudo.

Fue Gustav quien rompió el silencio. —Así que lindo, ¿eh? —sacó a colación a fin de molestar a Georg, pero no funcionó.

—Es lo que dicen, y solo Tom aquí luego nos hablará sobre penes y lo que sea, pero entre nos, el muchacho está muy bien. Puede dar la impresión de ser una chica por su modo de vestir y sus facciones, pero aun cuando tienes asimilado que es hombre, no puedes más que admirarte por lo lindo que es.

Gustav soltaba risotadas que avisaron a Georg que estaba hablando demasiado.

—Tom, yo que tú me apuro —aconsejó Gustav cuando evadió un coscorrón de Georg—. Si es que Bill es tan, ‘wow, fuera de este mundo’ —expresó haciendo énfasis—, debes tener buena competencia.

—Bill sí es wow —declaró Georg, decidiendo que si no podía golpear a Gustav lo fastidiaría de otra forma—. Bastante guapo, para… bueno, para tener orejas y cola de gato.

Gustav consideró caer en la trampa de Georg y dejarse engatusar, pero prefirió cambiar de objetivo.

—¿Es verdad, Tom? ¿Bill es muy guapo?

—¿Acaso hemos olvidado cuál es el principal inconveniente aquí? —cuestionó este crispado, sus orejas muy contraídas.

Crispado porque el humor juguetón de los otros dos no combinaba con el suyo y porque, aunque no lo iba a admitir, estaba tan ofuscado por sus propios deseos que ni siquiera se veía capacitado para responder a esa pregunta de sí o no. Había tenido a Bill a poca distancia en varias oportunidades, pero habían estado llenas de olor, químicos, erecciones. Tenía un recuerdo impreciso de las facciones de Bill y si Georg afirmaba que su trato era agradable, debía serlo, sin embargo, a su parte baja no le eran relevantes las apariencias o la personalidad. Era el olor, solo el olor.

—En realidad, ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo Georg antes? Quién sabe si acostándote con él una vez todo pase. Mientras no salga de nosotros no tiene por qué hacerse un asunto grande. No serás el primero que tenga sexo con alguien que no es de su especie sin hacerlo público.

Parecía lógica imbatible, y era Gustav quien se lo estaba recomendado, ese amigo en cuyo raciocinio confiaba.

¿Debía conversar con Bill, entonces, y llegar a algún acuerdo?

_Tienes razón, debemos hablar. Si es que puedes te espero esta tarde a la salida de la escuela. Mis padres viajarán, esta es mi dirección._

Escribió la nota con mano temblorosa y odiando la forma redondeada de su letra de chica. Georg fue el encargado de hacerla llegar a su destino. No podía saber en qué acabaría el encuentro con Bill, aunque sí que eso de los acuerdos era algo común, lo había consultado antes de lanzarse a la piscina.

 

 

—Hola.

—Hola —hizo eco.

Hasta ese instante estaba normal, podría hacerlo. Charlar claramente, decir tal, cual, finiquitar la cuestión, y luego si te vi no te recuerdo. Empezaría su nueva vida como un adolescente no casto y sin ansia por un chico gato. Era ideal.

—Aquí estoy, en tu casa, porque tus padres han viajado, ¿no? —preguntó Bill, pausando adrede su oración.

—Lo vi conveniente. Me dijiste que te ocurría lo mismo —murmuró Tom, ya sin tanto convencimiento de que iba a ser fácil—, y si volvía a pasar lo del parque… pues…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Un ser felino, uno canino, no es muy compatible que digamos.

Como tenía la mirada pegada al suelo, de lo único que Tom podía estar seguro era que el otro chico calzaba botas, y de sus largas piernas. Sentía el olor a fresas, a tierra húmeda, y la sangre se agolpaba en su zona sur anunciándole que perdería el sentido de la realidad en algún momento, por lo que hizo que Bill entrara y fue a paso rápido a su cuarto, sin tener que girar la cabeza para saber que era seguido. El olor le seguía, no necesitaba más.

—¿Cómo te controlas? —quiso saber, cerrando la puerta y echando pestillo a pesar de saber que era inútil. Estaría solo por las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

—No, no me controlo —dijo Bill, aunque su calma parecía refutar sus palabras—. Vamos, mírame, has estado viendo mis botas todo este rato y sé que son admirables, pero no para tanto.

—Si lo hago me lanzaré encima de ti —reveló con timidez.

—Bueno, ese es el punto de que esté aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

Tom odiaba ser tan primitivo. Levantaría la vista poco a poco, se centraría en el vestuario de Bill, no en lo que ocultaba; intentaría respirar por la boca en inhalaciones y exhalaciones profundas, y no actuaría como si estuviera en celo (aunque era eso precisamente lo que sucedía). Las botas eran negras y de cuero volteado, largas hasta debajo de las rodillas; de ahí venía un pantalón plomizo entallado y una correa pesada color plateado con una hebilla grande. Ignoró la tirantez que mostraba la entrepierna de Bill, los gritos mudos de su propia dureza en sus jeans y la cola gatuna negra  y con la punta blanca balanceándose ansiosa de un costado al otro. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y siguió subiendo la mirada. Iba bien, tan bien…

_Lluvia recién caída sobre fresas salvajes, rojas, rogando ser mordidas._

—Bill —jadeó. Evadió el detallar qué camiseta y abrigo llevaba Bill, y devolvió su mirada.

Ardían, igual que los suyos, en un fuego que quemaba, y sabía cómo podía apagarlo.

Colisionaron a mitad del cuarto en algo que no podían ser denominados besos. Eran contactos de boca bruscos y ávidos, lengüetazos torpes y mordidas con quizá demasiada fuerza. Tom podía jurar que sintió el ligero sabor a sangre en el paladar. Cuando la ropa se hizo un impedimento para poder restregarse con libertad, recién se separaron con la única intención de librarse cada uno de sus propias prendas lo más velozmente que pudieran. Teniendo un atuendo más simple, Tom fue el primero y empujó al otro adolescente hacia la cama para sacarle la bota que todavía tenía puesta y lanzarla lejos.

Bill ya había desabrochado su hebilla y bajado la bragueta, pero no fue tarea sencilla descender los pantalones adheridos a las delgadas piernas como una segunda piel. Tom pronunció todas las palabras soeces que conocía y que, en otra ocasión, le hubiesen escandalizado. Cuando logró que Bill estuviera completamente desnudo, lo cubrió sin pérdida de tiempo. El olor a fresas y tierra húmeda se habían intensificado por mil, y se habían hecho una mixtura con el suyo, logrando que el ambiente del dormitorio fuese uno cargado y que se le introducía por cada poro. Era casi demasiado intenso. _Casi_ , lo comprobó cuando Bill se las arregló para levantar sus piernas que ya tenía separadas y las enrolló en sus caderas, haciéndole entrar en unión con su parte más íntima. Allí a donde quería ir. Se puso de rodillas, separando su torso del de Bill.

_Tú, sol, fresas, yo, lluvia, chocolate._

—Lubricante.

Para que la palabra fuera procesada por su cerebro consumido por las hormonas, la cola de Bill tuvo que enredarse en su cuello y apretar, no tanto como para cortarle la respiración, pero sí para traspasar la película encima de sus ojos que le impedía ver más allá del pequeño anillo de músculos que tenía a escasos centímetros de su sexo.

—Lubricante —repitió Bill, aflojando su agarre en su cuello y acariciándole la mejilla.

Tom sacó la cola de su cara, para así no seguir el instinto de mordisquearla desde la punta hasta alcanzar su nacimiento. Lo que hizo en vez de eso fue cogerla con dos dedos y recorrerla hasta llegar cerca a la base, que estaba justo a unos centímetros del trasero de Bill. Introdujo un dedo en seco y hubo dos jadeos en simultáneo, uno de sorpresa y otro de apetito. Sabiendo que si seguía así iba a dañarlo, se incorporó y alterado fue hacia el último cajón de su cómoda donde tenía el lubricante que había adquirido en una farmacia. Ni se detuvo a pensar en la burla del anciano que lo atendió o al martirio que significó, sintiéndose triunfante cuando lo ubicó y regresó aprisa.

Desenroscar la tapita del lubricante representó toda una faena que realizó a duras penas, esparcir el líquido viscoso sobre su empalme y sobre Bill tampoco fue especialmente fácil, pero sintió que todo había valido el esfuerzo cuando de un empujón estaba enterrado lo más que podía en Bill. Era caliente, muy apretado y… el paraíso. Uno con un sabor particular. Quiso batir su cuerpo lo más rápido y fuerte que sus músculos se lo permitieran, pero lo estrecho que era el pasaje virgen, dictaminado como su edén personal, lo obligó a contenerse para no hacerse doler.

A medida que Bill fue dilatándose ante sus empujones y los ronroneos que alcanzaban sus orejas se convertían en claros gemidos, se movió sin ritmo marcado ni nada, siguiendo al instinto de aparearse. El aroma a sexo era penetrante y la vergüenza de estar haciendo lo que hacía había desaparecido; nada más que alcanzar la cumbre del clímax, marcar territorio y dejar de sentir los latidos en los oídos importaba. Las garras de Bill, a diferencia de las suyas, no habían sido limadas y mientras embestía cada vez más pesado y profundo, su espalda fue llenada de arañones que dejaban un ligero picor que alimentaba las sensaciones.

Sus orgasmos los golpearon con diferencia de escasos segundos. Después de encargarse de eyacular dentro de Bill y caer al costado hecho un amasijo de músculos y emociones primarias, la cola de Bill mezcló la esencia que caía entre sus muslos y la que tenía en su estómago, producto de su propio éxtasis, y la llevó cerca de la boca de Tom.

—¿No esperas que…? —cuestionó con la respiración entrecortada. Lo esperaba, le retaba a hacerlo. Separó los labios. El sabor fue extrañamente dulce y no dijo nada cuando se sacó un pelo blanco de gato de la lengua.

Estaba hecho. Finalmente, había dejado de ser casto. Agarró su camiseta, la prenda que más a su alcance estaba, y limpió el estómago de Bill y después de hesitar, le abrió las piernas y también aseó entre ellas con gentileza, sintiendo que la cara se le podría incendiar de lo mucho que le ardía y observando la pequeña entrada ahora rojiza que le había recibido.

Quedaron callados y decidiendo que si había hecho todo lo anterior, bien podría echarle un vistazo detallado a su compañero sexual, Tom giró hacia el otro chico que contemplaba el techo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Esa fue la primera vez que veía la cara de Bill, _realmente_ verla. Georg había tenido razón, era lindo, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tenía una nariz fina, recta; pómulos altos y labios llamativos, sus ojos eran castaños y sus orejas, así como su cola, eran negras y con la punta blanca. Tom, en ese momento exacto, notó que el deseo que le tenía al muchacho no había desaparecido, quizá ahora se veía más apto para subyugar sus ganas, pero estas seguían presentes.

—Califícame como quieras, pero lo _necesitaba_ —suspiró Bill de pronto, antes de estirarse cuan desnudo y esbelto era. La noche no había caído, y en contraluz con esa iluminación de media tarde, se vio hermoso.

—¿Necesitabas sexo?

—Dime que tú no —contestó sonriendo—. No bromeaba al decirte que no podía controlarme, y esto ha sido…

—¿Podemos seguir viéndonos? —interrumpió Tom en un murmullo, arrastrando las sílabas.

Así como él, ahora que Bill había saciado o siquiera disminuido su hambre prohibida, podría aliviar sus requerimientos sexuales con otros compañeros, estaba consciente de eso. Pero no había podido más que soltar las riendas a su propia estupidez, por lo debía aguardar la respuesta sintiendo algo distinto a todas las oportunidades previas con Bill: no exaltación viva en sus pantalones, no locura, solo llano, horrible nerviosismo por una posible negativa.


	2. Días soleados y chocolate

_Grandes fresas rojas cubiertas en chocolate derretido. Tierra húmeda calentándose bajo el sol del primer día de verano…_

Había sido deseo a primera vista, o a primera “olisqueada”, si es que alguien quería ponerse detallista. La furia y depresión que había sentido por el súbito cambio de residencia al otro extremo del país gracias al ascenso de su mamá, fueron reemplazadas en un instante por un coctel de emociones ambivalentes. Tom tenía largas rastas rubias, unas orejas y cola color miel, y facciones todavía un poco aniñadas y bonitas que lo estaban transformando en un joven guapo. Bill había tenido muchas oportunidades de verlo a la lejanía, reparar en cada rasgo y consumirse por la distancia que tan obstinadamente marcaba entre ellos el otro adolescente.

—Califícame como quieras, pero lo necesitaba —dijo soltando el aire con lentitud y rompiendo el silencio que caía sobre ellos. Destensó los músculos de sus piernas y brazos.

Notó que la mirada de Tom aún cargaba innegable apetito y un estremecimiento le inundó.

—¿Necesitabas sexo?

Era una pregunta simple, expresada en un tono de voz curioso y no como si lo juzgara.

—Dime que tú no. No bromeaba al decirte que no podía controlarme, y esto ha sido…

—¿Podemos seguir viéndonos? —fue la pregunta balbuceada que le cortó en seco lo que quería decir.

Clavó la mirada en Tom y trató de descifrarlo.

La nariz de Bill se aunó a su poca predisposición para irse. Era por ese olor, a chocolate caliente, a canela y días soleados. A Bill no le gustaba tanto el chocolate, sin embargo, con Tom era otra historia, lo había sabido desde su encuentro en el campo de fútbol en el que el otro chico se alejó corriendo. No había modo eficaz de controlar las reacciones químicas del organismo, pero no había sido sencillo lidiar con su atracción ciega por alguien de una especie contraria a la suya. Dudaba que su familia apoyara sus inclinaciones, sus cuatro abuelos siendo unos puristas de la peor estirpe.

—Supongo —susurró, sonriendo.

Como le gustaban las rastas de Tom, se enderezó y agarró una entre su dedo índice y el pulgar, y apretó, estudiando la textura. La canela y el chocolate crecieron en su olfato por la cercanía, haciéndole aspirar hondo. Podía acostumbrarse a eso.

—Para ti, ¿a qué huelo? —interrogó Bill con curiosidad—. Cada quien puede percibir su propio olor, pero cuando alguien más te lo especifica es distinto, más interesante.

—Fresas —dijo Tom. Era obvio que no tenía que pensarlo—. Fresas y tierra recién mojada, chantilly. Deseo.

—¿Cómo lo quieres?

—¿Uh?

Bill rió con suavidad, anunciando que él decidiría. El ansia de antes había menguado, como si el orgasmo se hubiese llevado una buena parte de la ceguera hormonal, sin embargo, podía sentir el deseo recorriendo sus tejidos con intensidad.

—Creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que algo del celo ha cedido, ¿verdad? —Tom pestañeó un par de ocasiones y asintió—. Esta segunda ronda es por experimentar… salvo que tengas alguna objeción…

—Ninguna —dijo Tom. La dureza entre sus piernas no le dejaba mentir.

—Bien —susurró Bill, más para sí mismo—. Toma esto —añadió pasándole el lubricante—, échate un poco encima.

Bill había pasado a estar al mando, y siguió estándolo aun cuando se arrodilló a la altura de sus caderas, de espaldas a Tom, y dirigiéndolo comenzó a sentarse en su erección, introduciéndolo poco a poco.

Por la posición en la que estaban, Tom tenía una buena vista de sus omóplatos marcados, su columna, y principalmente cómo la invasión progresaba y su cola hacía leves sacudidas al azar. La postura era tan incitante, prohibida. No veía más que el reverso de la cabeza de Bill, su cabello negro que le llegaba a media espalda.

—¿No me quieres ver la cara? —preguntó entre dientes, voz muy baja para que no le traicionase y le saliera aguda.

—Estoy experimentando —farfulló Bill, balanceando su peso y causando que ramalazos de placer cruzaran su cuerpo.

—¿Y cómo vas? —curioseó Tom, su neuronas bloqueadas de oxígeno en cuanto Bill se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en el colchón a cada lado de sus piernas y subió un poco las caderas para luego aplastarse contra él, penetrándose por su cuenta.

—Te tengo enterrado en las fosas nasales, en el cuerpo y a punto de explotar sin haberme masturbado —dictaminó entrecortadamente—. Diría que bastante bien. ¿Y tú?

—Quiero comer pastel de fresas e irme a bailar bajo la lluvia —elaboró Tom con esfuerzo.

El clímax fue igual de gratificante que el anterior, aunque para Bill sí fue necesario que se tocara para darse ese empujón final. Al levantarse para ponerse sus ropas, sintió que las rodillas le temblaban. Cavilando que tal vez aquella era la señal de haber tenido sexo pleno y satisfactorio, se permitió sonreír… No importaba nada, no importaba que Tom no solo fuera macho sino que también fuera de otra especie. Ante la idea de imaginar lo que pasaría si sus padres se enterasen, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

—Entonces… ¿qué dices? Sobre seguir frecuentándonos.

Quiso decir que no, excepto que no engañaba a nadie. Por su crianza, había tenido contacto limitado con los seres caninos, por lo que lo más simple, como las diferencias entre sus colas y orejas, se le hacía interesante.

Acabó de ponerse su cinturón y evaluó su aspecto en el espejo. Tom seguía tendido en la cama, desnudo y lo observó a través del reflejo. Mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello desordenado, aspiró fuerte, y los rastros de duda desaparecieron.

_Dulce de canela, chocolate semiamargo…_

—Sí, hay que hacerlo —dijo con simpleza y el corazón le saltó en el tórax cuando vio por el reflejo la sonrisa perezosa de Tom. Intercambiaron números telefónicos y otro beso apasionado—. Ahora tengo que irme. Cuídate, Tom.

 

 

El sentir que caminaba sobre nubes esponjosas, un olor dulce y penetrante bajo su nariz, acabó demasiado pronto para su gusto. Había calculado llegar a casa antes de que alguno de sus padres retornara del trabajo, pero vio sus planes fallar al abrir la puerta y encontrar que Jorg, su papá, estaba en el lobby, justo como si estuviera listo para salir.

—Billi, estaba por llamarte… —Se interrumpió de inmediato, y Bill se quieto en su lugar. Jorg lo analizó de lado a lado, las aletas de su nariz abriéndose a máxima capacidad y sus orejas tiesas—. ¿Qué has hecho? Hueles a…

Volviéndose a interrumpir, como si estuviera incapacitado de pronunciarlo de buenas a primeras, lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó hacia la sala, donde le hizo sentar en un sillón. No hubo paciencia, pero tampoco violencia, y Bill se encontró a sí mismo explicando dónde había estado y, sobre todo, con quién. («Tom, es de mi edad, fue la primera vez y sí, es un gato. Lo… lo siento. Lo siento».) La bomba no tardó en estallar.

—¡Es una traición a tu especie! —exclamó su padre—. A lo que tú mismo eres.

La mirada de la que era presa estaba llena de incredulidad y, ¿horror? Sí, horror. Bill sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en las cuencas de los ojos, sin embargo, se las limpió a manotazos, sin dejar que ni una sola rodase por sus mejillas.

Era atracción lo que había sentido por Tom, lo que aún sentía. Había sido cerrar los ojos e inhalar hondo y dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo dictaba. Era biológico, lo cual, seguramente, lo hacía un millón de veces peor porque no era como si hubiese optado por sufrir esa _desviación_. Ante su propio pensamiento, Bill frunció el ceño, mortificado y confuso.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Luchar en contra? Lo había intentado de varias formas desde el inicio, pero más pronto que después aceptó que no podía. Por ello, intentó acercarse a Tom, saciar su hambre de él y cruzar dedos de que fuese suficiente.

El tinte de desprecio del discurso de su padre, le hizo sentir más enfermo y desubicado. Era la vergüenza de la familia, le decía, la oveja negra que había hecho lo impropio con alguien que no era de su propia raza. Desde que era un crío se e había sido establecido lo aberrante que era para su entorno más próximo y allegados ese “cruce” entre seres de distintas características.

—¡No volverás a verlo! ¿Me entendiste? Ahora vete a tu habitación.

Bill parpadeó y la orden no se tuvo que repetirse antes de que estuviera corriendo escaleras arriba. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un puntapié, haciendo que la casa retumbase.

«No volver a ver a Tom», reflexionó. Se escuchaba tan fácil y, a la vez, imposible.

«No volver a ver a Tom», repitió mentalmente. No volver a ver a Tom. No a su aroma a chocolate y especias. De solo pensar en él corrientes eléctricas lo estremecieron.

Había comprobado que su cuerpo seguía reaccionando como si el aroma de Tom tuviese catalizadores imposibles de ignorar. ¿Había la posibilidad de “desactivar” cada una de sus células y así dejar de estar en celo? Bill ni siquiera supo cómo responderse a la duda más crucial que tenía: ¿ _Quería_ dejar de desear tan localmente a Tom? Amaba a su familia y no quería marcar una distancia, pero…

—Es una pesadilla —murmuró, abriendo la ventana y dejando que el aire circulase y se llevara vestigios del olor a sexo en su cabello y ropas de la sesión de esa tarde—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

 

 

La respuesta le vino al despertar encima de su cama con la ropa del día anterior y jaqueca. _Mentir_. Seguir obteniendo lo que quería, pero sin que nadie más que el involucrado principal lo supiera.

Se duchó a mucha consciencia, decidido a buscar en el internet medidas para ocultar aromas delatadores. El desayuno fue tenso, en evidencia que su padre le había hecho partícipe a su madre de lo ocurrido.

—No hablarás con él, ¿sí, por favor? —fue lo que le pidió su mamá, Doreen.

Su madre era una hermosa mujer, sus orejas y cola de un rubio cenizo que permanecían eternamente bien cuidados, pero ni siquiera su apariencia delicada ocultaba que era de armas tomar. Bill asintió y anunció que se debía irse si no quería llegar tarde.

La mala noche lo había dejado poco descansado, aunque sabía que el dolor tan placentero que sentía en ciertas partes tenían una fuente completamente distinta. La escuela, ahora que ya no era casto, había variado ligeramente, pero… Pero el olor de otros chicos y chicas no le provocaban con la intensidad con la que Tom le atraía, era un hecho. Condenable o no, no juzgaría, para eso estaban sus padres.

—Wow, tienes algo distinto —le comentó Alex, uno de los pocos amigos que había hecho desde su llegada—. Espera, lo sé. Tuviste sexo, y no fue conmigo.

Bill se había sentido decepcionado cuando no se pegó a Alex como un imán al conocerlo. Era un chico en un curso superior, un poco más alto que él, y músculos resultantes de sus horas en el gimnasio. Tanto su cabello como sus orejas gatunas eran negro azabache y era atractivo, pero ni un vello de su nuca se había alzado.

… Y seguía sin alzársele.

—Fue genial, ahora no me molestes —gruñó, aunque Alex siguió haciéndole la hora hasta que el timbre anunció el inicio de clases.

 

 

Bill asistió a sus clases desanimado, pero ni bien llegó la hora del almuerzo y se arrastró al área común, sintió que ahí estaba Tom, a la vuelta del pasillo. Ni siquiera tenía que estar en su campo visual para saberlo. Sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje corto y expresivo. El lugar de encuentro fue un aula en desuso en un área que estaba vacía a menos que hubiera talleres.

Su “hola” fue un beso sin pérdida de tiempo. Bill acorraló a Tom contra la puerta cerrada y lamió su mejilla, aspirando el aroma que emanaba de su cabello, de su cuello, de toda su piel. Era igual de enloquecedor que antes, sin embargo, ahora tenía la diferencia de ser un poco más controlable… como una cadena en el cuello de una bestia. Servía, sí, pero hasta cierto punto; luego la bestia hacía y deshacía a su antojo.

_Chocolate blanco, frutos secos. Manzana…_

Era alérgico a la manzana, pero el estómago se le revolvió con ansias.

—Vamos, házmelo aquí mismo —masculló, sacando de su bolsillo un paquetito que contenía lubricante (regalo de Alex).

—¿Seguro? En tu mensaje decías que querías metérmelo hasta el cerebro —fastidió Tom con una sonrisita, pero su cola estaba quieta junto a su pierna en señal de nerviosismo.

—Quería, sí. Ahora no. Uhm, pero… pero que quede claro. Lo que vamos a tener tú y yo será sexo, ¿está bien? —estableció en un susurro. Tom pestañeó, como si la idea fuera nueva y sorpresiva para él—. ¿No es cierto?

—Ah, sí, supongo.

—Nada más —dijo Bill más para sí mismo, asintiendo con gravedad.

Tom hizo un gesto que no supo cómo interpretar y, entonces, sonrió abiertamente y procedió a desabrochar uno a uno sus botones de su camisa a cuadros.

—Procura no enamorarte de mí —le expresó Tom con falsa seriedad.

Bill arqueó una ceja, sin saber cómo tomarse la recomendación del otro chico.

—Tú no te enamores de mí —replicó a falta de mejor respuesta. Tom soltó una risa fugaz y asintió.

—Que el mejor gane.

—¿Qué?

¿Acaso lo veía como un maldito juego? Bill estaba poniéndose de mal humor, sin embargo, su fastidio no llegó lejos porque Tom se acercó a su cuello y empezó a mordisquearlo procurando no dejar marcas, solo quería provocarlo. Y funcionaba.

 _Ellos_ funcionaban.

 

 

Volvió a pasar en la casa de Tom, en el aula de la segunda vez, el baño de chicos del tercer nivel, un parque de noche, y en cuantos lugares pudieran encontrar cierta privacidad. Era sexo, como lo había denominado Bill, sexo animal y pasional; sus hormonas en revolución absoluta tomando el control de sus músculos y miembros. Placer líquido a borbotones y experimentación. Por hacerlo tantas veces aprendieron los puntos sensibles del otro, el saberse de memoria gestos y sonidos, memorizar caras de orgasmos.

Saber cuándo arañar, cuándo ceder, cuándo empujar y salirse con la suya.

Para Bill, su sitio preferido terminó siendo la habitación de Tom. Los padres de este solían ausentarse a menudo y no había mejor ambiente que en donde podían ser ellos mismos y probar posiciones, intensidades y duraciones. Sobre la cama, sobre el escritorio, en el piso. De rodillas, en cuclillas, piernas en ángulos que rozaban lo doloroso.

En especial, era su preferido porque luego podía bañarse con mucha calma, utilizando el jabón neutro que había comprado y esperando que el agua caliente se llevara hasta el último rastro de su desafío a la autoridad.

En otros ambientes, cuando la libido ganaba y no tenía ni la opción de escabullirse a utilizar las duchas de la escuela, limitaba lo más que podía el contacto físico con Tom e insistía en ser el activo, incluso si ambos preferían lo contrario la mayoría de veces.

La situación tenía tantos aspectos negativos como positivos, pero no la cambiaría por nada. Llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre, Bill cerró su teléfono, sonriendo ante la idiotez que le había mandado Tom.

«Padres de viaje de nuevo. En mi casa a la salida», leyó el siguiente mensaje y contestó afirmativamente.

Cuando la sonrisa cedió, bostezó, más que aburrido de su tarea y se frotó los ojos. Quería volver a concentrarse en el ensayo que escribía, pero le fue imposible, así que por distraerse, levantó la mirada y sofocó una risa al ver a Andreas en la silla cerca al escritorio en una posición engorrosa y evidentemente dormido, su cola castaña colgando relajada. Imaginó qué tanto le dolería el cuello al despertar y sonrió.

Andreas era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria gracias a que habían sido vecinos. Su visita, con excusa de un campamento estudiantil al que no había querido asistir, le había caído perfecta para sacarse del pecho todo aquello que lo perturbaba. La familia de Andi no era ni de cerca lo purista que era la suya, por lo que (a pesar de que vivía a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia), se había vuelto su confidente inmediato al meterse en semejante embrollo con Tom.

Un sonido bajo, muy cercano a un ronroneo, escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Andreas, lo cual hizo que Bill frunciese el ceño.

Así como con Alex, hubiera sido tan horriblemente fácil y conveniente que sus instintos se desbocaran con él; estaría lejos de ser la primera vez que dos amigos despertasen a la adolescencia ‘juntos’, en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Quizá si no se hubiese mudado… pero los _quizá_ no existían.

 

 

El día siguiente transcurrió rápido por estar en el periodo relajado luego de las semanas de exámenes de medio curso, motivo por el que también había dejado a ver a Tom durante días. Se sintió culpable por el alivio de que Andreas hubiera adelantado su regreso a Berlín y apuró el paso a la casa de Tom, su vientre hecho un nudo por la anticipación.

—Hey.

—Hueles un poco distinto —fue la bienvenida que le dio Tom, su ceño muy fruncido.

Bill arqueó una ceja, sin recordar haber hecho algo diferente a lo usual. No había cambiado de champú, crema corporal ni nada así.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Tom olisqueó su cuello y sus brazos descubiertos por la camiseta negra sin mangas que llevaba, luego subió a su rostro, y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Hueles a alguien más.

—¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas.

Porque sí, como una jodida maldición, su lívido solo se disparaba hasta la estratosfera con Tom alrededor, no con otros.

Haciendo obvio que no le creía, Tom retrocedió varios pasos hasta que el revés de sus rodillas rozó su cama, como si quisiera alejarse de él.

—Apestas —declaró.

Cada molécula de Bill se alteró. Estar con Tom le había costado incontables medidas de seguridad, estar pendiente de su aseo a un nivel ridículo y mentir a sus padres con desvergüenza. Eran muchos sacrificios para solo ser sexo, le había dicho Andreas, sin embargo, lo mandó a callar. Ahí, con su largo cabello suelto a los costados (a pesar de que prefería llevarlo sujeto) y botas con plataforma únicamente porque Tom había comentado una vez que le gustaba esa apariencia, se sintió muy estúpido.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero no sé qué hago perdiendo mi precioso tiempo contigo en vez de ir a cogerme a cualquier cosa que no sea inferior —dijo irritado, pero quedó paralizado, como si la oración de Tom hubiese dado directo a su ego.

El otro chico lo miró, en lo mínimo ofendido por sus palabras.

—Alguien más ha permanecido junto a ti por tiempo prolongado, y se te ha pegado su olor —esclareció como si fuese necesario. Y lo era, de algún modo.

Bill estaba por contestar todavía más irritado, ahora sí dispuesto a mover sus pies que pesaban como plomo y jamás volver a pisar ese mugroso cuarto, cuando de pronto un rostro apareció en su mente.

—Andreas —dijo contrariado, todavía molesto. Tom cruzó los brazos, como esperando a que siguiera y se explicase. Bill tuvo tantas ganas de no hacerlo, de darse media vuelta y borrar todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo… A su nariz le llegó una nueva fragancia que podía distinguir a la perfección.

_Chispas de chocolate y mente, la satisfacción de cielos claros y despejados después de una tormenta._

La mirada de Tom era oscura, penetrante. ¿Podría ser que estuviese excitado en una situación así? Bill hizo una mueca, más porque su propio miembro empezaba a reaccionar.

—¿Quién es Andreas? Principalmente, ¿por qué hueles a él?

Bill no quería responder, en serio que no. A medida que se colaban los segundos y el olor se hacía más intenso, para lo único que le quedaba verdadera motivación era para quitarse la ropa y frotarse contra Tom hasta quedar hecho un manojo de músculos y sudor.

—Mierda —susurró.

De repente, tenía a Tom enfrente, demasiado cerca como para que sus pobres neuronas siguieran haciendo sinapsis de manera correcta.

—¿Quién es Andreas?

—Un amigo —contestó renuente. Sentía que, en algún momento, todo se había vuelto una batalla a la que no quería ceder.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué tienes cada maldito rincón de ti oliendo a él?

Eran cuarenta los centímetros que le separaban de Tom, podía contarlos. La fragancia era aniquiladora, era una mezcla del chocolate de siempre, pero… más amargo. Tom olía más amargo que siempre. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué, acaso estás celoso? —Eso era. Dio en el blanco y lo comprobó al ver el mapa de emociones en el que se convirtió la fisonomía de Tom—. ¡Estás celoso! —repitió.

—Lo estoy.

Bill cedió en la guerra, izó bandera blanca y dejó que Tom lo empotrase contra la pared con demasiada fuerza, haciéndole doler la cabeza y la espalda. Dejó que lo besara a lo salvaje y mordisquease sus labios como si fueran de goma antes de jalarlo hacia la cama y obligarlo a que se echara boca abajo. Sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron bajados, y algo frío cayó directo entre sus nalgas. ¿Cómo había tenido Tom tan a disposición el lubricante? Dejó de preguntárselo cuando un dedo ingresó en su cuerpo y sin titubeo comenzó a estimularlo.

Tom no llegaba a hacerle daño, pero no era ni de cerca lo gentil que en otras ocasiones. Los jadeos se le escapaban de la boca como un coro incansable ante el movimiento rítmico, profundo.

—¿Quién es Andreas? No volveré a preguntarlo de nuevo —dijo Tom contra su oído.

Volvería a cuestionar, una, dos, quinientas veces. Lo sabía. Bill sintió que las vísceras se le volvían espirales de fuego. Y amargo, chocolate amargo entraba hasta su cerebro por sus fosas nasales.

—Mi mejor amigo —susurró entre jadeos. Ya no quería pensar, quería rendirse ante el terremoto sensorial y dejarse llevar.

—¿Qué más?

—Un amigo de Berlín —elaboró a duras penas. Su orgasmo se acercaba a trancos inevitables, casi podía sentirlo en cada milímetro—. Durmió conmigo ayer en mi cama, por… por eso.

¿Tenía que añadir que no había pasado nada entre Andi y él? Parecía que sí, porque de un segundo al otro, Tom sacó sus dedos y lo giró para que lo enfrentara. El pecho de Bill subía y bajaba agitado, y su garganta estaba reseca por los jadeos. No tuvo oportunidad de quejarse por haber sido dejado tan cerca del clímax o de cómo su cola estaba atrapada bajo su peso de manera incómoda, porque, a continuación, el otro adolescente echó más lubricante y lo haló de él hacia el filo de la cama. Tom elevó sus rodillas y guió su erección ya descubierta hacia su entrada.

—Dime que no lo has hecho con él.

—No he hecho nada con él —murmuró Bill, sintiendo que el abundante lubricante bajaba por todo su trasero hasta el nacimiento de su cola. Meneó las caderas—. Hazlo.

—Dime que eres solo mío —indicó Tom una vez más.

Bill quiso alegar que la petición era irrisoria y absurda, hacerle recodar que su relación no se establecía en cuanto a pertenencia. Pero no pudo. Ni quiso. En una estocada, tenía a Tom todo adentro, y en cinco vaivenes, sentía que quería derretirse allí mismo o salir volando por la ventana hasta fundirse con el mismo sol.

—Dime que eres mío —resopló Tom.

—Soy tuyo, soy tuyo…

Aquella frase, “soy tuyo” lo tuvo dando tumbos mentales cuando estaba duchándose para irse.

¿Acaso ellos dos habían hecho algo más que tener sexo? Su cerebro, solícito, le proporcionó sus largas charlas post-clímax, sus mensajes de texto y chats. Sí, su relación podía girar en torno a lo que hacían sexualmente, sin embargo, iba más allá. Con un sabor muy amargo en el paladar, recordó lo que Andreas le había dicho sobre esos casos excepcionales donde el cuerpo de una persona solo reaccionaba ante otra persona determinada. «Almas gemelas, lo llaman los románticos», se burló su amigo.

Maldita sea, Tom era su alma gemela, ¿verdad? Recordó risas, recordó diálogos y recordó qué tenían más allá del sexo. Tom, un ser canino.

—No olvides que tú también eres mío —dijo con gravedad al despedirse de Tom.

—No lo haré —fue la respuesta que debilitó hasta su alma.

Estaba condenado.

 

 

La clase que compartía con Tom se había vuelto más soportable, y sin exactamente planearlo, empezaron a sentarse juntos y si debían hacer parejas para algún trabajo, se juntaban sin acuerdos de por medio. Al inicio había sido algo raro, era verdad, pero pasadas las semanas se volvió rutinario, al igual que el coqueteo sutil que compartían, los roces casuales y otros que eran innegablemente adrede.

Cuando también estaban en modo juguetón y caliente, escribían papelitos con claras insinuaciones y descaro. Era más seguro que sacar el teléfono en plena clase, pero de tanto tentar el destino, una vez ocurrió el desastre. El papel doblado en seis, el cual Bill había estado a punto de pasarle a Tom, fue interceptado por la profesora de Sociales.

—Léalo —le fue exigido severamente.

—Pero, pero… yo…

—Trumper, comparta con nosotros qué es tan urgente de comunicar que no puede esperar hasta que finalice mi asignatura.

Las mejillas de Bill se prendieron como dos faros en su rostro pálido y sus orejas se encogieron contra su cabeza. Evitó a toda costa mirar a Tom o a cualquiera.

—Lo quiero hasta el fondo —leyó en voz baja.

La risa y los cuchicheos de los que estaban cerca y habían logrado escuchar, estallaron de forma instantánea, extendiéndose a lo largo de la clase. Su mensaje fue repetido una y otra vez hasta que el último alumno estuviese enterado. La maestra, que se había quedado escandalizada, demandó silencio repetidas veces antes de conseguir que le hicieran caso.

—Estoy segura de que es consciente que estos momentos no son los adecuados para algo así. —Bill asintió, su vista fija en su pupitre. La maestra iba a continuar cuando arrugó la nariz  al percatarse que la frase, además de burlas, había estado desatando otra clase de consecuencias. El olor a disturbio empezaba a ganar terreno—. Oh, por Dios, ¡háganme el favor! Abran las ventanas de par en par y céntrense en el ensayo que deben escribir. Y usted, jovencito, vaya a la biblioteca, no quedará impune.

Mientras guardaba sus cosas a máxima velocidad en su mochila, sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando los dedos de Tom rozaron su muñeca y apartó el brazo con rudeza, todavía rehuyendo los ojos mieles de Tom.

El tiempo que pasó en la biblioteca se le hizo largo y tedioso, e ignoró con terquedad la vibración de su teléfono anunciando un mensaje nuevo por largos minutos antes de ceder.

«Si tienes que revelar mi nombre, hazlo, no habrá resentimientos», leyó, ocultándose tras un libro. Sin saber qué responder, se quedó contemplando la pantalla, sobresaltándose cuando un nuevo texto llegó: «Esperaré por el parque, si puedo hacer algo por ti, dímelo».

La sonrisa que le dejó los mensajes decayó con prontitud.

Era incapaz de adivinar qué le era deparado como castigo, sin embargo, el mundo se le cayó a los pies cuando enfiló al despacho al que fue llamado. Además de la profesora y el encargado disciplinario, también estaba su madre. En cualquier otro instante, se hubiera sentido ansioso de por sí, pero el saber que su infracción involucraba directamente no a cualquiera sino a Tom, lo intranquilizaba de sobremanera.

Doreen lucía serena, contrario a él, y escuchó a la maestra explicar lo sucedido sin cambiar de posición ni expresión.

—Debe comprender, es la edad —se limitó a decir.

—Hay que conservar el orden —declaró el encargado disciplinario, un señor entrado en años y con barriga prominente—. Ya de por sí es complicado mantener la armonía entre jóvenes en plena revolución de hormonas. Por tal motivo, los actos involuntarios son tolerados y se dejan sin ser sancionados, ¿pero los que sí son voluntarios? Nos es imposible pasarlos por alto.

Bill se redujo aún más en su asiento, su cola muy rígida y pegada a su cuerpo, al igual que sus orejas a su cabeza.

—Es entendible —expresó su mamá—. De todas formas, pido que no se olvide que mi hijo es un buen estudiante y este hecho no tiene precedentes, sean involuntarios o voluntarios.

—Se está tomando en cuenta, señora, así que esto solo quedará en advertencia —intervino la profesora de Sociales.

—Así es, y no puede volver a repetirse, Bill —añadió el encargado disciplinario, dirigiéndose al mencionado.

—Sí —murmuró Bill.

—Creo que está aclarado el asunto. Que tengas buenas tardes —dijo Doreen, levantándose.

Bill siguió el ejemplo de su madre, casi contento de que ella le hubiera defendido. Era fácil de suponer que no le había hecho gracia tener que cortar su jornada laboral por haber sido llamada por la escuela de su hijo, pero notó que algo más iba mal al hacer el camino hacia su casa en un silencio demasiado tenso.

—Fue culpa de él, ¿verdad? —planteó cuando estacionó frente a su domicilio.

—¿Él?

—El chico gato —especificó Doreen con desdén—. No me tomes por tonta. Por más jabón neutro que uses para contrarrestar el olor, litros de perfume fuerte o que de repente escojas lavar tu ropa tú mismo, siempre te queda el tufillo distintivo de tu pecado.

—Mamá, lo siento —dijo y tragó saliva—, pero no puedo hacer nada, esto es más fuerte que yo.

—¡Está fuera de tus límites!

—Mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo no reacciona ante nadie más. —Aquello pareció espantar a su madre, y Bill, cegado por sus propios sentimientos, prosiguió—: Ni siquiera he podido intentarlo con otros. Mi parte racional lo entiende, ¡pero la biológica no! Lo mío no es capricho, es…

«Es amor», pensó, aunque no se animó a verbalizarlo.

—Es una aberración —pronunció Doreen con firmeza. Contrario a su tono, sus manos temblaban, aferradas al manubrio—. No puedes seguir aquí, está claro. Viajarás donde tus tíos… Sí, eso harás. Pediré tu traslado y olvidarás ese sinsentido. Hablaré con tu padre cuando venga para afinar los detalles.

Sus tíos vivían en Estados Unidos, no quería irse al otro lado del planeta. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y la garganta se le cerró.

Era un testigo de cómo su universo personal colapsando en sus mismos cimientos. Sin decir nada, se bajó del auto y fue a su habitación. Había sido un craso error producido por su falta de prudencia.

Quedó casi una hora en posición fetal en su cama y cuando supo que se acercaba la hora de que padre llegara de trabajar, se puso manos a la obra. En un bolso de mano guardó sus enseres más personales y necesarios, el dinero que tenía ahorrado, unas pocas mudas de ropa, su laptop y su cargador.

Utilizar el árbol que colindaba con la ventana de su habitación no le resultó fácil, pero aparte de un aterrizaje que dejó su tobillo izquierdo resentido, no pasó más. Se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha y caminó lejos del que había sido su hogar.

Se había criado entre puristas y sí, había sido difícil aceptarse como lo que era, un chico enamorado de otro chico de distinta especie, pero cumpliría los diecisiete en escasos meses, no era ningún niño y no iba a soportar vivir en un ambiente en el que se sentía aprisionado. Mucho menos soportaría una separación brusca y definitiva con Tom.

Simone era la madre de Tom y fue quien le abrió la puerta al tocar el timbre de la casa de los Kaulitz. Se conocían, aunque no había tanta confianza debido a que Bill siempre rehuía de las invitaciones a quedarse a comer.

—Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Tom?

—Sí, claro, pasa. Está arriba con unos amigos.

—Gracias —dijo y se obligó a sonreír.

A Georg lo conocía porque compartían la clase de música, así que fue el primero que saludó. Un chico gato, rubio y un poco bajo, le fue presentado como Gustav y le estrechó la mano.

—Estos dos tenían tanta razón, eres lindo —comentó Gustav y Bill arrugó la frente, sin saber qué dcir, pero su gesto no duró mucho. Estaba agitado y Tom no tardó en darse cuenta, prácticamente botando a sus dos amigos sin explicaciones ni demoras.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás castigado por lo de la nota?

—He huido —reveló, señalando su bolso que había sido dejado en el escritorio. Se dejó caer en la cama.

—¿Qué? La reprimenda no ha podido ser tan mala como para que tomes esa medida…

—Ven, échate a mi lado —pidió Bill. Tom le obedeció y no se negó cuando inició una serie de besos cortos y ligeros.

Jamás le había dicho a Tom sobre sus padres y el ambiente familiar en el que vivía. Era cierto que observaba con recelo sus medidas extras para ocultar su olor, sin embargo, no presionó y Bill se quedó con su secreto.

—¿Tú me quieres? —interrogó con suavidad. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron por un segundo y su rostro enrojeció—. Yo perdí. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que lo que teníamos era puro sexo?

La sorpresa por la pregunta súbita se diluyó y Tom le sonrió.

—No seas tonto, Bill. Es obvio que te quiero.

—Te tengo que contar algo. Mis padres… Ellos son puristas y de la peor calaña. Saben de ti desde que estuvimos por primera vez. Tenía prohibido verte, pero me fue imposible resistirme, así que hice lo posible para ocultarlo. Hoy llamaron a mi madre y ella decidió enviarme lejos.

Si fue mucha información para procesar tan rápido, Tom no lo mostró.

—Y escapaste —estableció.

—Y escapé —repitió Bill.

—Bien, pasarás esta noche conmigo y… y después veremos. Todo va a estar bien. Me tienes a mí.

En el plan trazado en su mente, Bill pensaba tomar un bus e ir a Berlín, donde pediría asilo en la casa de Andreas. La abuela de su amigo lo acogería, estaba seguro, y de ahí buscaría trabajo a la par que retomaría la escuela. No sería fácil, pero lo conseguiría. Hablaría con Tom por teléfono, por chat y cuando fuera propicio, se reunirían de nuevo.

Sí, todo saldría bien.

Tenía a Tom. Tenía el olor a chocolate y a canela y a especias. Tenía amor. Hundió la cabeza en las rastas de Tom, aferrándose a él, y solo entonces se permitió sollozar por la vida a la que estaba renunciando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé tres años para escribir una continuación que acaba en un final abierto. Ups. Sí veo el potencial de esto, pero estoy buscando deshacerme de pendientes, no juntar más. Lamento los errores y gracias por leer, gente bonita.


End file.
